Various types of protecting means for tool joints are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an attachable collar for down hole apparatus that includes a cylindrical collar member releasably securable within a cutaway section disposed circumferentially inset upon a tool joint, or other down hole apparatus, wherein wear and erosion are directed to the collar member during operation, and said tool joint or other down hole apparatus is thereby protected, whereby the collar member is expediently replaceable when needed and drilling operations are extended.